


Head empty, Only Thoughts

by delikitty



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I hate tagging, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basically stein gives himself blue balls, but almost, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delikitty/pseuds/delikitty
Summary: Two adults. One room. Two weeks. It goes the way you'd expect, except not.medusa X stein because i love couples who bicker like they're ready to gut each other. except, literally.
Relationships: Medusa Gorgon/Franken Stein
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Head empty, Only Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, which is an excuse for any embarrassing grammar mistake, nervous laughter.

In hindsight, Stein knew he was getting into more than he could chew by taking on the job of ensuring the safety of D.W.M.A, securing the future of the world-- yada yada yada-- protecting mankind from the wicked, evil-doing hands of unforeseen foes, so on and so forth, because no one could do it quite like him and, well, do it won't you, Stein? 

(Actually, if he really cared to bother with finding the root of his problems, was it that he was _coerced,_ not _asked_ to take up the offer?)

And so, Death (his boss) clasped Stein over the shoulder after his reluctant _yes_ , joyful of Stein's commendable sacrifice for the greater good, and proverbially tossed him into the role of the careful watchkeeper (glorified babysitter) of the witch, Medusa Gorgon, to ensure that she was not a further danger to the community, despite the fact the her powers were gone, sealed with a powerful, ancient spell that no one but Death knew how to break. 

Still, she is far too dangerous to be released back into the public, and too crafty to be kept confined and alone. 

Stein takes a puff of his cigarette, leaning forward in his chair, long legs straddling the arms of it as he surveys the sight before him. 

"Maybe this is a bit too much?" He muses.

Bound in enchanted chains from the neck and to her feet, the witch more resembles a mummy. He understands the caution, but as of now, Medusa really is about just as powerful as a normal woman. 

Said 'normal woman' is glaring at him, her eyes still gold and eerily serpentine, as she waits.

Stein grins. Despite being basically forced into watching over her, there are definitely job perks, for example…

Stein slips a hand under his chin and shoots her a sleazy grin, one that he knows would infuriate her to no end. "Who would've thought?" He mocks, gesturing to them both. "Us. Together. Just the two of us, except-" He lets his lips curl even further. "The power dynamic between us is far more tilted since we were last this close together, isn't it? Feels rather _thrilling_."

For the punchline, he slides his chair closer, just to get the most out of her reaction. "Won't you call me master?"

A look crosses Medusa's face before it quickly melts into a saccharine smile. "Killing you will be _so_ satisfying." 

Somehow that sends a thrill of delight stinging through his abdomen. _This woman._ "Not as much satisfaction, I reckon, when I get to cut you apart and take a look at those filthy organs."

She would curse him, he knows. Spells that could turn his insides out, ooze his eyes out of their holes in a thick liquid stream, and stuff his body with flesh eating rodents that would devour until nothing is left behind, not one morsel wasted. 

But she can't. Not without her powers. And _that_ is the greatest delight of all. 

Or is it a disappointment? He'd like to take a closer, in-depth look at those spells.

Stein wonders if Death's intention in giving Medusa to him was more along the lines of punishment for her than duty for him. 

***

"You…" Medusa grits out from where she is working. "Is there somewhere in that insipid academy handbook of yours that enforces a rule against professors assigning cruel and unusual punishment?"

" _That_ ," Stein takes a swig of his coffee, frowning as the bitter coldness hits his tongue. "Doesn't apply to criminals, and quit complaining, plenty of criminals would kill to have your 'punishment'." He tilts the cup towards her. "Fill me another hot one won't you, Darling?"

Oh, if looks could kill.

Medusa scrubs furiously at the beaker in her hand a second longer with a soapy vengeance before throwing it down and stalking off to the coffee pot. The chains that encircled her body are now downsized to a small loop around her left ankle, the small device holds a tracker and a bit of what Stein calls 'fun stuff' to ensure her compliance. The formless, grey dress she wears swishes around her calves as she walks.

Inexplicably, Stein finds himself observing the small show of skin. The graceful curve of her arch. The pale, protruding of her ankle joint. Five, singularly formed toes that were quite proportional in regards to one another. His eyes trail up from the feet to travel the length of slim, milky leg until it disappears in the shadows of a hideous dress.

Stein blinks and looks away. 

***

The last couple of days had been uneventful. Medusa hadn't been particularly defiant, in manners not speech, that is, and no alarms went off in Stein's head of any suspicious behavior that pertained to a breakout. He had been careful in watching her.

During the day, she does menial tasks that keep her busy but close to him. At night, she is allowed the cot in the laboratory, her ankle bracelet locked to the frame for good measure. Even restroom breaks, when he does allow her privacy, is still timed enough to where she can only do her business and wash her hands. 

Frankly, it is all very boring. Stein wishes that she'd at least throw a punch at him so he'd have an excuse to run his scalpel through her. 

Patience, Stein, Patience. _All in due time._

Stein lights a cigarette as he looks at the corner of his lab, where the witch is currently sweeping. 

A witch. Sweeping dust and cigarette ash from his floors. If he wasn't so cranky, he'd take a nice, long laugh at her expense. 

Instead he takes some papers off his desk (nothing important, just some work given to him by Spirit, labeled _'CONFIDENTIAL'_ ) and balls it up. He chucks them at Medusa, clipping her on the head and shoulders. 

"You missed a spot." He calls, excitement squirming up his spine at the prospect of a fight. 

But Medusa only gives him a steely glance before calmly sweeping the paper balls with her broom.

He pouts.

***

Stein supposes there are times when he isn't so much of an asshole. 

Medusa had quickly finished her chores for the day, and Stein was disappointed to see that she had done her tasks so well that there was nothing for him to antagonize over. And with her standing there, doing nothing except staring at him boredly was a honestly bit distracting when he was typing away at his computer. 

He reaches into one of his drawers without looking away from the screen and tosses her the object for her to amuse herself with.

Her voice isn't amused, and he takes delight in that at least. "Really? 'A Beginner's Guide to Chemistry'?"

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'

Scratch that. He's always an asshole.

***

OK, maybe he shouldn't have been an asshole.

Stein takes another glance at the witch, who is currently splayed on her cot, reading the damn book he gave her, her damn, ugly dress riding up her thighs and fluttering down on her body, mapping out every curve and line he sure as hell didn't give permission to see. 

Her thighs are just as creamy as her calves--

\-- which is an observation he didn't just make.

Her creamy thighs would look better, if it were dripping off red and lined with thread and surgical incisions.

_Much better_.

Stein scowls again, realizing that he has stopped typing once again. When he turns back to the screen, he isn’t aware of the serpentine, yellow eyes following his every movement.

***

Fingers, clean of polish and cut short to the bed, grazes his shoulders, running across the line of them. Stein stiffens at the contact, then forces himself to relax.

“What,” Stein says, his voice made even, “are you doing?”

He can hear the purr in her voice, amplifying and echoing in his eardrums.

“Nothing.”

The light touches evolves to grasps, kneading his skin and working the knots underneath. He knows he should stop her, grab her wrists and break them under self defense and what not. But he doesn’t.

She is touching him and it feels good.

Something moves behind him, something soft and plump brushes the back of his head, something—

_Ah_.

Stein wants to take the screw in his head and grind his brain even more. But he doesn’t.

At this moment, there are a lot of red flags being raised, obvious warning sirens trilling off in his head. But all he can do is sit and type and feel her hands on her shoulders and her breasts plush against his head. 

_Damn._

“Stop.” He’s glad his voice comes out firm and distant, as if he’s disinterested.

“Are you sure?”

_No._ “Yes.”

Even though Stein assigns her with more sweeping and washing, an unspoken punishment for her actions, he can’t help but feel that he’s the one who lost this time around. 

***

The light of the screen is the only thing illuminating the dark laboratory, the hour well past school curfew (even though he’s been relieved of the teaching duty for now, he can’t help but to think under the schedule.) 

Stein is at his computer (because when is he not?), typing and typing and taking no note of the witch in her cot. No note at all. She could break out right now, and still he wouldn’t budge.

“Stein?” A soft, sleepy sound.

He definitely doesn’t hear it, but his hand clenches down on his mouse anyway.

The cot creaks and footsteps gently pad on the floor, but he wouldn’t know because he’s deaf and—

Something soft grazes his ear. _“Stein.”_

Stein takes in an imperceptible breath in, his back straight and his glasses poised neatly on the bridge of his nose. 

“Can’t sleep? Do you need me to knock you out?” Thank _God_ his voice is even, perhaps (he thinks proudly) even stern.

But Medusa wouldn’t be Medusa if she didn’t weave herself between him and the screen, her lithe weight sitting itself on his lap as she blocks out the majority of the light from the computer, the tiny blue slivers left washing over her light hair and golden eyes.

Those gold, gold eyes.

He wants to rip it out.

“Stein,” she croons. “Maybe the world hasn't been so kind to you.” Oh, that expression. Medusa must be trying to imitate a mother comforting a babe, her slim, smooth feature pulled into a picturesque image of concern and understanding. “A young, brilliant scientist, who only seeks the pursuit of truth and understanding, is being used like a cracked chess piece by his inferiors—“

His hand snaps out, engulfing the bottom of her face and cutting her short. If he moved an inch lower, he’d be able to grasp her throat.

“Blah, blah, blah, we’re one and the same, Stein! Let’s leave behind these losers and get out of here and see the world! It’ll be happily ever after! Boring.” Stein squints at her, a sardonic smile pulling his lips. “Is that all you could come up with after weeks, Medusa?”

She glares at him, her eyes spiteful and sharp, her mask gone. 

“Don’t insult my intelligence, _Stein_ .” Medusa’s voice comes out muffled behind his palm, her breath warm and angry. “If I really wanted to break out, you’d be choking on your own vomit and blood right now. _No, I want to fuck you_.”

“Oh.”

He peels his hand away. They stare at each other.

“Why?” The age-old question. 

“Why not?” 

“But why?”

“Two adults. One room. Two weeks. I don’t know, Stein, you tell me.”

“Looks like you’ll have to actually say what you mean, because you have me truly stumped.” 

Her tongue flicks out, wetting her lips. He follows the movement with his eyes, before snapping up to meet her amused gaze

“No, I don’t think I do.”

***

They don’t fuck. 

Instead, he dumps her warm body out of his lap and onto her cot, making sure that her ankle bracelet is locked properly to it (did he forget to check it? Or did she manage to slither her way out? It doesn’t matter, because tomorrow morning he’ll kill her, or maybe he'll march down to his damn boss’s office and raise hell, but for now all he can do is lock her up and make his way down to the bathroom for a _long_ contemplation.)

He can practically hear her smile as he darts away.

(Who ever had the power in the first place? Stein doesn’t think it’s him.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment because i need validation


End file.
